


First Times and Next Times

by atsktparadise (SoukokuParadise)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is SO in love HELP, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fake Dating, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Osamu best brother, Pining, Suna Best Supporting Role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoukokuParadise/pseuds/atsktparadise
Summary: Osamu asks Kita on a date, to make Atsumu jealous so the idiot would realize his own feelings for their captain and finally act on it. He works with Suna who then encourages/manipulates Atsumu to tail the two on their date.Kita is doubtful of Osamu's invitation but because he's somewhat curious why Osamu did it, he agrees.Basically 5.8k words of pining Atsumu. Osamu is tired. Suna is the one having the best time.Kita-san is beautiful, and kind, and perfect.For Kita Ship Week Day 4: Fake Dating (taken in a different way)AtsuKita!!
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Kita Ship Week 2021





	First Times and Next Times

**Author's Note:**

> ● I know they speak in Kansai accent in Japanese but this fic only uses standard English (not slang or smth).  
> ● This fic ignores the fact that the bottom bunk of the bed is Osamu’s.  
> ● This fic is AtsuKita but I feel like I projected my love for Osamu in this fic. Best brother ever.  
> ● For the park scene, I haven’t been in Hyogo so I don’t have an idea how the port looks there, but the image on my mind is Yokohama (which is personally my favorite place on earth), particularly Yamashita Park. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eklm3Tv44CY  
> ● Plushie reference: https://twitter.com/animehaikyu_com/status/1342049005702795265?s=20

Atsumu drops himself on his bed, his mind made up that he will sleep early that night.

He's been feeling annoyed since lunch break, when Osamu told him something he never ever expected to hear from his brother’s mouth.

He doesn't know why but the foul mood continued even during their club practice, and for some reason he hated seeing Osamu talk to their captain today, even if it was just about the usual volleyball stuff. 

He also felt like Suna was suppressing his giggles when he looked at him but Atsumu didn't have time to deal with another idiot so he let him go.

At some point Aran noticed that his glares towards Osamu were unnecessarily sharp today and asked him about it, to which Atsumu didn't know the answer.

And now he had to go home and share a room with this fucking idiot of a brother, who's blabbering nonsense he doesn't want to hear.

"We're meeting at the station tomorrow at 1 PM then we'll go to the aquar-"

"Oh shut the fuck up! I'm not interested to know about your stupid date!" Atsumu scowls throwing a pillow at his twin.

Osamu looked at him offended, "What's wrong with you? You’ve been like this since earlier. You mad at me, huh?"

"Ha?? Why'd I be?"

"Exactly, I didn't do anything?"

"You don't have to do anything to make me hate you!"

"And here I thought you'd be happy for me asking Kita-san out."

Atsumu felt like his stomach turned up from that. His thick brows met in reflex because heck, hearing those words just _doesn't_ sit right.

He sits up from his bed, and clears his throat before trying to speak again, his voice now calmer. "Samu, you serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" Atsumu pauses.

He visualizes the image of Kita and Osamu together.

Walking side by side, laughing together, enjoying each other's company, probably even holding han- oh fuck. He wants to tear that picture at once.

"Why did you ask him out?" He almost yells.

"Because I like him," Samu answers without a beat.

Atsumu's eyes grow wide. _L-like? The hell is this foolish brother saying.._

"I-I didn't know that..." He doesn't want to talk about these things but damn it, suddenly a lot of questions pop into his mind.

"Why? I mean, why Kita-san?" He's pouting now, like a puppy whose favorite treat was taken away from him ~~(but of course he doesn't realize that).~~

Osamu laughs at the sight. He takes a seat on the edge of Atsumu's bed.

"I dunno, you once told me he's perfect, right?"

He smiles as he looks at his twin, "Tsumu, what do _-you-_ think of Kita-san?"

"Wha-"

_What do I think of Kita-san._

Atsumu felt his cheeks heat up. "Samu you idiot, w-why'd you ask me that??!"

A loud sigh escapes from Osamu. "Because _you’re_ the bigger idiot," Osamu smacks Atsumu's head as he rolls his eyes.

He's tired. It'd really be helpful if his brother would sometimes consider using his tiny brain for things other than volleyball.

"Ouch! The fuck is wrong with you?" Atsumu grimaces, rubbing where Osamu hit him.

"Well okay, Kita-san is perfect and you are the total opposite, you won't look good together, don't go cryin’ to me when Kita-san rejects you, Samu!"

Osamu stands up before Atsumu can hit him.

"Don't worry Tsumu, I'll make sure to make him fall in love with me," he confidently teases with a smirk.

"NO!!!" Atsumu's brain slash heart shouts before he can stop himself.

Atsumu looks pathetic and Osamu can’t decide if he wants to laugh or cry right now.

Or probably both, at the same time.

This idiot is obviously so jealous, he doesn't understand how Atsumu _can't_ realize that.

He looks him in the eye. "Why are you even SO against this?"

"I'm not!"

Osamu raises an eyebrow.

"Well, Kita-san definitely deserves someone else!"

Osamu hums at that. "Like who?"

"I-I dunno! But not you, no!"

"Yeah, yeah, if I didn't know better I'd think you _-are-_ jealous, Tsumu."

"Oh for fuck's sake Samu, shut your mouth!" He throws another pillow at his twin, but Osamu catches it and just throws it back at him.

"Whatever Tsumu, I'll better go get a good night's sleep now so I don't get eyebags for MY date tomorrow with Kita-san."

Atsumu wants to scream.

That night, Atsumu couldn't sleep. Osamu's words echo at the back of his mind as the thought of tomorrow coming bothers him.

_"Because I like him."_

_"Tsumu, what do -you- think of Kita-san?"_

_"Why are you even SO against this?"_

_"I'd think you -are- jealous, Tsumu."_

He kept on rolling around his bed trying to wash away those stupid thoughts.

Like hell he'd be jealous? What for? He's pretty sure Kita doesn't like Osamu anyway. He's probably not interested in anyone romantically.

Does Osamu even really like Kita? If so, he should have noticed it before because it's his brother! If he's into someone, he'll bet it'd be Suna and not Kita... Oh!

_Wait, does Osamu intend to play with Kita-san? What the fuck??!_

"Don't worry Tsumu, I'll make sure to make him fall in love with me."

That shitty brother.

No, no, no.

He's not gonna let him do this.

Kita won't probably fall for him, he doesn't need Atsumu's protection of course, but as the more responsible twin, he's gonna make sure to prevent his brother's evil plan.

He takes his phone and taps Suna's icon in the chat.

"Oh? A msg from Atsumu at this hour? What's up?" Suna replies to him as soon as he chats him.

"Well I assume you know that Samu's going out with Kita-san tomorrow"

"Yeah, their first date <3"

Atsumu rolls his eyes. "Idk what you think of my brother but I'm sure that that "date" is a bad idea, nah, it's the worst"

Suna is laughing at the other end, it's a good thing that this is a chat and Atsumu can't see him. "Ok? But why?"

"Do you think he actually likes Kita-san? No, he doesn't. He's probably planning smth idk but damn we need to do smth about this."

"Ok, so Atsumu how about..?"

**12:50 PM at the station**

Atsumu somehow manages to make an excuse for going out today without Osamu asking him for further details.

He sees Kita waiting at the meetup point. He doesn't look like he dressed up for the occasion but wow, his relaxed, casual, ~~cute(?)~~ look makes Atsumu feel warm inside.

_Damn shitty Samu, he's making Kita-san wait there??_

"Atsumu, if you're gonna stare like a creep, Kita-san's probably gonna notice even if we're this far from them," Suna whispers from his side.

"I'm not staring!"

"Yeah sure~” he shrugs, unconvinced. “Anyway, Osamu is probably gonna arrive soon, right?"

They're hiding meters away from Kita and Osamu's meetup point.

Atsumu is really surprised but grateful that Suna is joining him on this secret mission.

Actually, he doesn't have a plan, but he just can't sit in his room all day and imagine how this date will go.

_This is for Kita-san's sake._

Osamu arrives at the scene and Kita waves his hand to get his attention.

Atsumu’s stare sharpens to a glare. _Damn it, Samu??!! Kita-san waved at him?_

Osamu approaches him and by the looks of it, he probably apologized for arriving later (though he's still on time).

Kita didn't mind it and they started to walk towards their destination.

"Suna! They're leaving!"

"I can see it!"

The date ~~(Atsumu hates to call it like that)~~ goes on as usual.

The two walked side by side while talking about something Atsumu (frustratingly) can't hear from the distance.

They arrived at the aquarium, bought tickets together, and went around looking at the attractions.

They kept talking, Osamu would point at some random fishes and Kita would look at him and at the fishes with a little smile.

"Suna? As if Samu knows anything about these creatures?? They're all just food to his eyes and stomach!"

"Well, he probably did research to impress Kita-san."

Atsumu shoots him a look as if Suna is some annoying pig who interrupted his serve during a game.

"Atsumu, don't look at me like that."

After spending a few hours around the marine park, Kita and Osamu head to their next destination.

Just like any typical high school date, Osamu settles for the game center.

“Tsumu and I used to compete a lot in video games, Kita-san! So I have confidence in this,” Osamu smiles as they take their seat beside each other at the arcade.

Kita hums in amusement. "Used to?"

"Ah, well we still do play games at home during weekends," Osamu shares.

"Sometimes Tsumu throws a tantrum when he loses and eats all my puddings in the fridge." He purses his lips at the memory.

Kita smiles. "My little brother is years younger than me so we don't really compete like you twins do."

"Oh, Kita-san has a little brother?"

The two start to engage in a more personal conversation while they play games at the arcade.

"Suna, it's too loud in here and I can't hear what they're talking about, but I have a feeling that Samu is badmouthing me."

"Atsumu, if you don't want to get caught you should hide yourself more."

Atsumu sighs as he tries to shrink himself from where he's peeking.

"But Kita-san really seems to be having a good time, don't you think so?" Suna asks.

_He does, he surely does, since this date started._ Atsumu thinks, but he doesn’t dare to say it out loud.

"Well, that's because they're playing games right now, you know? It's not like it's because he's with Samu, okay?"

Suna grins. "That's not even my point, but okay?"

Score: 7-3

Osamu slams the controller with his fist in frustration. "Kita-san? I thought you don't play games that much??"

Kita just smiles, wiping his hands with a handkerchief after their tenth game. Osamu really hates losing, he thinks.

"And here I said I was confident in this! Ahh, now I feel ashamed."

"I think your moves were just too reckless."

"You think so?"

Kita nods, his eyes honest as usual.

"But I swear I'm better than Tsumu at this, okay?" Osamu stands up now and Kita follows.

They walk around the crane game booths, until Osamu finds one with kitsune plushies.

"Kita-san! Want me to get you one of this?" Osamu's smile is beaming with confidence again as he points at the cute foxes inside the machine.

"Oh my god, he's trying to impress Kita-san with the crane game!" Atsumu growls, clearly displeased with the scene right before his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Samu's good at this, right?"

"No! He sucks!" Atsumu convinces no one but himself.

"But the last time the team went together he got everyone onigiri plushes."

Kita takes a look at the fluffy toys on their side.

They're pretty small and he thinks one wouldn't take up space in his bag, he might even consider using it as a keychain or something.

He also doesn't want to reject Osamu's earnest offer.

"Sure. I think that'd be nice."

"Okay! This time for sure I won’t fail! Which one do you want?" Osamu scans the foxes that come in different colors.

"Oh, how about the white one? I think it suits Kita-san!"

Kita looks at the white one and he was about to agree, when he spots the fox next to it.

"Hmm..." Kita looks at the two plushies placed next to each other. "I think I'd like the one with _yellow_ ears."

"Oh," Osamu regards the yellow one. For some reason, it looks oddly _familiar._

He doesn't ask why but when he glances back at his captain, he sees that he's still looking at them and his eyes somehow look... fond.

“Osamu got Kita-san the plushie after only three tries!”

“Tch. Suna, we didn’t come here to praise Samu,” Atsumu grumbles, looking away unimpressed.

He takes a mental note to practice doing more crane games to beat his twin.

Osamu and Kita walked towards the park after exiting the arcade. They also dropped by the convenience store to grab some snacks.

“Look! Samu can’t even afford to treat Kita-san to a proper meal??” Atsumu shakes his head. 

“Well, we’re just high school students after all.”

“If I were to take Kita-san on a da-” Atsumu barely manages to stop his tongue.

“You were to take Kita-san on a..?” Suna presses him to continue, the corners of his mouth turning up.

“N-nothing,” he mumbles, walking faster away from his teammate’s questioning look.

Suna bites his lip to repress a laugh.

The two on a date settle to sit on an empty bench in the park to eat their food.

It’s a park located near a port, so from where they’re sitting at they can see the blue body of water that surrounds the city.

The cool wind blows gently to their faces, and the sound of ships resonates like a relaxing melody in this peaceful afternoon.

Their casual talk went on, and Kita has surprisingly lots of stories to share, though most of them aren’t about himself but of the people around him.

Meanwhile, Osamu spent his whole life with his twin so Atsumu is almost an inevitable part of his stories. 

“He got mad at me when I ate one of the pickled plums you gave him the last time he got sick!” Osamu groans.

“You ate it?”

“Just one, Kita-san! And Tsumu doesn’t even like pickled plums in the first place!”

Kita chuckles. “I see. I’ll take note of that.”

Osamu learned different sides of his senpai today, and saw different expressions in his face that they normally don’t see during their club activities.

He also got to know more about the other third years, and understood why they were on an intimate level enough to call Kita by his first name.

Those of them in the lower years have always felt intimidated by Kita because of his outspoken and cold personality, though they have also always held him in high regard in equal.

At first, he felt amused at how his brother would behave around their captain, but as the days went by and the more he watched him, the more Osamu noticed that something inside his twin is blooming - something else Atsumu cannot figure out by himself, something else Osamu wishes Atsumu felt for anyone else instead.

Kita is a good person, and he realizes that even more now. Too good, for his brother.

Atsumu watches his brother and his captain enjoying their time together, while he’s there sitting on the grass hiding behind a bush.

At some point Suna, got bored and went to the convenience store to buy some food, and while he offered to get something for Atsumu, the grumpy boy just refused.

Atsumu feels like he wants to go home and sulk in his room. _Argh._

While Osamu may get on his nerves often, they just fight about petty things that don’t usually even last a day. He hates how he’s feeling since yesterday.

So what if his brother goes on dates? It’s a normal thing and he shouldn’t really care about it. Come to think of it, it’s not even the first time Osamu did something like this.

So why does _-this-_ date affect him this much?

Why does Kita-san being in the picture matter _too much?_

When Kita and Osamu had their fill, they started to stroll around the park, blending with the other couples roaming around there too. It’s a popular dating spot after all.

They stopped by the edge of the park railing that overlooks the sea, standing beside each other.

They took a moment of silence just staring at the waves, the ships, and the birds flying in the sky.

"Osamu."

"Yes, Kita-san?"

Kita takes a deep breath. "When you asked me out last time, I honestly wanted to say no, and I think you also expected that."

Osamu smiles shyly upon hearing his captain's words.

"But you looked serious, and I was wondering what made you do this, so I said yes."

Osamu just nods in silence.

Kita continues, "But we went on hanging out like usual today, like friends. Thanks to you, I really enjoyed the day."

"That's a relief to hear, Kita-san."

Kita nods and smiles a little.

"I know you don't like me, in a romantic sense. So I want you to be honest now, because I don't think you expect me to just go home and treat this like it's really a date."

Osamu bites his lower lip, before letting out a sigh.

"As expected of Kita-san. You saw through me!" Osamu admits. There is no sense in denying the truth to him anyway.

"Well, I kinda expected you to, and so first of all, I really want to say sorry for bothering you about this."

Kita shakes his head. "I don't mind, I told you it was really a good day."

"I thought you're gonna reject me when I asked you out so when you said yes, I realized I haven't really thought much about this."

Kita nods, signaling him to continue.

"Well, the truth is that... I think that someone... a friend... likes you Kita-san."

"A friend?"

"Uh, yeah, but he’s too much of an idiot to even realize his own feelings."

“Holy shit, Suna!” Atsumu unthinkingly pulls Suna too hard in panic.

“Do you think they're finally confessing to each other??" He points at Osamu and Kita standing next to each other.

“Look! They’re standing too close!” He runs his palm over his face as he inhales a sharp breath.

"Do you think Kita-san fell in love with Samu today?? There's no way, right?" Atsumu shivers at the thought.

"Atsumu,” Suna calls him, a sincere look on his face. “What if Kita-san says _yes?_ "

Atsumu's eyes widen. "Suna, what the fuck are you saying?"

“Uhm, the most likely scenario?”

Atsumu’s mouth just drops, lost for words and unable to argue.

The events of the whole day playback on Atsumu's mind.

Osamu and Kita together, walking side by side, going to different places, talking casually, smiling at each other, happily spending the day together... like a couple.

No, no, no. Atsumu feels his chest ache.

_Kita-san..._

No. It shouldn't be like this.

The one Kita-san should be with isn't Osamu,

the one who'd bring him to places, walk side by side with him, treat him good food, win plushies for him,

make him smile and even laugh all day, the one who'd hold hands with him, and confess his love to him every day...

"Suna..." He whispers weakly.

"What?"

"I think I like Kita-san."

  
  


"And what does you dating me have to do with your friend?"

Osamu's cheeks redden a bit. He feels like an idiot. Why did he even do this again?

"Well, uh, I think it's also stupid of me to do this, Kita-san. But I thought that... doing this would at least make him think about his feelings for you. You know, like making him jealous or something."

Silence.

Osamu is bowing his head because he can no longer meet Kita's eyes, until he hears a sound of laughter beside him.

He looks up. "Kita-san?"

"Osamu, I don't know what to say to you, but I do agree that this _is_ stupid... But also interesting."

"Kita-san... I feel embarrassed now." Osamu covers his face with his palms.

"Sorry, sorry. So your friend knows about this date? How did he react?"

"Oh gosh, he was miserable,” Osamu shakes his head.

“He didn't even know why he's mad at me. I was so tired I ended up smacking his head."

Osamu ends up leaning against the railing, letting out an exasperated sigh.

It’s like he’s feeling _all_ the tiredness from watching his twin do nothing but pine for monthsss, at this moment.

"I subtly gave him details about the date, and knowing him he either is dying now while sulking at home, overthinking what we're doing, OR because he really is an idiot he probably is hiding somewhere right now stalking us the whole day... Kita-san I'm so sorry, really."

Kita steps closer to Osamu, putting a hand over his back to console him. "You did so much for this friend, Osamu. You must be really tired."

"Yeah, he owes me _puddings and lunches_ now."

Osamu looks up from where he’s bending over the railing and turns to his side... and is surprised to find that he’s _too close_ to Kita now.

“Congratulations.” Suna slowly claps his hands at him. “Took you sooo long, Atsumu.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“If you think you’re not walking around with a huge ‘I love Kita-san’ signage above your head, then you really are an idiot.”

“Suna!”

“But more importantly, look at Kita-san and Osamu right now...” Suna points at the two, and before he can say the next word, Atsumu’s feet already moved in instinct.

“Kita-sa-”

“Samu!” 

Osamu almost loses his balance as he felt his body getting pushed to the other side, away from Kita.

Atsumu pants, trying to catch his breath from rushing to the scene unexpectedly.

“Tsumu?” Osamu fixes his clothes, recovering from the impact. “What are you doing here?”

“You...” Atsumu is glaring at his twin.

“You idiot, don’t tell me you’ve been tailing me and Kita-san?”

“That doesn’t matter! Samu! W-what were you planning to do with Kita-san just now?”

“You answer my question first!”

“Oh, shut up! You! J-just now you tried to... k-kiss Kita-san... I saw it!” He’s flaring with jealousy, his fists tightly clenching on his side.

Kita watches the twins arguing in silence.

Osamu blinks. “What are you...” his words go unsaid as laughter bursts from his mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Atsumu yells at him. “OSAMU!”

Osamu tries to stop laughing. “I don’t know what the hell are you saying, but I’m relieved that _the plan_ worked out.”

He sighs. “I’m glad that Tsumu is really an idiot.”

“Wha-”

“If I didn’t do _this_ then I’ll end up dying early, tired of seeing my stupid brother pining for Kita-san forever. You’re such a pain in the ass, Tsumu!”

“Oy!”

“Well, so that’s how it is, okay?” Osamu steps closer and gestures towards the two. “So I’m now leaving the rest to the two of you.” He bows goodbye to Kita.

“Wai-”

Osamu taps his twin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I didn’t try to kiss Kita-san, okay?”

He takes his leave, meeting up with Suna who is smiling at them, one hand on his phone recording the event in satisfaction.

Atsumu doesn't know how to process what is happening.

He ran towards the two earlier only thinking about separating them, because he thought Osamu was really gonna kiss Kita...

but now his brother was talking about a plan,

about knowing all along that he has feelings for Kita,

and then left him here alone with the man he didn’t even realize he’s been in love with _until moments ago._

Kita clears his throat. “Atsumu?”

Atsumu jolts in surprise. He’s frozen in his spot, eyes still on the ground.

“Was what Osamu saying true?”

“Ah...”

“Why are you stiffening too much? Look at me.”

Atsumu takes a deep breath, and turns to look at Kita.

_Oh shit, he’s looking at me, not Samu, nor the fishes nor the plushies or whatsoever._

Atsumu feels like his heart wants to jump out of his chest.

Kita isn’t doing anything special, he’s just there standing in front of him, looking at him with an unreadable expression just like usual.

He’s been on the receiving end of this look a lot of times, but somehow this time feels different, like he’s properly seeing Kita again _for the first time._

He’s so beautiful? Angelic? Being effortlessly perfect just by existing?

How come Atsumu didn’t realize before how much he loves this person?

How much he wants to look at him all day like this... and probably hold him in his arms if the world would allow him to?

Osamu and Suna were right - he really is an idiot.

“Kita-san...”

Kita patiently waits, his attention all on Atsumu.

“Kita-san... I like you.” He feels his face heat up upon hearing those words finally come out of himself, and he felt the need to turn his eyes away.

“I didn’t realize it until earlier. I watched you spend the whole day with Samu, showing him faces I didn’t know, telling him stories I couldn’t hear... just you going on a date, being happy with someone else. Everything felt _so wrong._ ”

His fists curl up on his side once again, still feeling the pain he’s been carrying since yesterday. “I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be with you.”

Taking a deep breath, Atsumu dared to meet his captain's eyes again and a smile forms on his lips. 

“Kita-san, I’m in love with you.” 

  
  


Silence.

  
  


Miya Atsumu isn't afraid of most things.

He always does what he wants, he doesn't bother to care what others think of him, he chases anything he desires to have, he tries, he strives, he works hard, even if at times it meant sacrificing something like his health.

He doesn't always win, he's failed a lot of times, but he doesn't dwell on them.

He doesn't have room to doubt himself, to ponder about the past, to cling onto things such as memories.

Atsumu enjoys the present and always looks ahead, to the road before him, to the future.

But the longer this silence right now stretches, the more he feels doubt creeping inside of him, fear even.

The sound of the waves, of the ships in the port, the chatter of other people around them, became background noise to the negative thoughts, memories, that start to circle inside his head.

Atsumu feels like he wants to melt, nah, evaporate on the spot.

He starts to lower his gaze to avert his eyes from his captain, but Kita was the first to turn away completely.

Ah, he felt his heart got smashed on the ground.

"Atsumu." Kita calls his name, still not looking at him.

"Yes?" he answers anyway, voice void of any energy.

"Look, the sun is setting," Kita gestures at the sight on the horizon.

"We should watch it together." Kita turns to look at him again.

"Y-yeah," he manages to say.

He takes a step forward, standing beside Kita behind the railing. He looks ahead and when he decides to focus on the scenery, somehow peace ensues.

The sight is breathtaking, indeed, and the man beside him is even more, and Atsumu thinks that he ought to enjoy the present just like always.

Kita moves to take something out of his bag, then he extends his arm to bring it in front of them, the sunset still in the background.

Atsumu doesn't ask, but he looks at Kita's hand, and there the fox plushie he remembers Osamu got him from the game center earlier, is resting on top of it.

Kita looks at the sunset and the fox, and back to Atsumu, staring a bit longer at the taller man.

"K-Kita-san?" He asks, starting to feel his cheeks flush from getting stared at, like Kita is studying his face, and his hair in particular.

Kita looks back at the plush and rubs his thumb on its ears. "Atsumu, I like the color yellow."

"Reminds me of the sun rising in the morning and setting in the afternoon, of the rice grains on the field of our farm, of the balls we use every day at the gym, of..." he trails off.

Atsumu takes a deep breath, he doesn't know how to take what Kita said. He looks at the horizon and the sun is almost completely down by now.

  
  


"Kita-san, would you mind us staying a bit longer?"

A small smile graces Kita's lips. He shakes his head, "I don't," and he lets out a chuckle. "Am I getting two dates in one day?"

Atsumu's face scrunches, looking offended. "But the one with Samu was fake!"

Kita laughs. "You think so?" He teases a bit more.

"Kita-san!" He's pouting now. "D-don't tell me you-"

Kita immediately shakes his head to stop whatever stupid thought Atsumu has, and Atsumu lets out a sigh of relief.

Kita meets his eyes and he smiles, sending an arrow right straight to Atsumu's heart.

"So would you say then that _-this-_ date is the real one?"

The sun has disappeared by now, but Atsumu is pretty sure that Kita can still see how much his face turned red in an instant.

Hearing those words made his stomach turn up, but not in the disgusting way he felt all day, in a nice way like it's so warm and he felt like floating, if that even makes sense.

"W-well," his fingers found their way at the back of his neck, scratching it even if it doesn't itch, as his eyes look anywhere else except the man in front of him, unable to meet his gaze.

"A-at least I, would like to think that it is," He swallows the sudden lump in his throat and he dares to look back again.

"But I also want to ask you out properly next time."

Kita opens his mouth to say something but Atsumu follows up at once. "I-if you want of course.”

Kita closes his mouth, his eyebrows meeting slightly before he turns away to look in front of them again.

And for the nth time that day, Atsumu felt defeat.

The night has begun to make its presence felt, and when Kita looks up he sees that the stars are starting to peek from the sky, the moon humbly illuminating the quiet evening.

Atsumu settles to do the same as they stand side by side again.

He thinks that in the movies he's watched before, moments like this are supposed to be romantic, but with the bitter taste of rejection that he can feel on the tip of his tongue, he feels like he wants to end this at once so he can just go cry somewhere else instead.

And probably punch Osamu in the face for putting him in this situation when he gets home.

"Kita-san."

"Atsumu."

Their voices intersected as they called each other at the same time.

Atsumu gestures to his senpai to go ahead.

"Hold out your hand."

Kita requests out of the blue but Atsumu silently complies nonetheless, putting out his left hand in front, his palm up in between them.

Kita scoots closer, their sides now touching and Atsumu feels ashamed for blushing at the very simple move.

Kita lays his eyes on Atsumu’s hand, and proceeds to lightly press his finger onto the laid out palm.

Slowly, he starts to make circles around it, his touches remaining soft as a feather.

“K-Kita-san?” Atsumu’s eyes grow wide as he watches the unexpected act.

“You’re feeling too nervous,” Kita answers the unsaid question.

“When I was a kid, my granny would do this for me whenever I’d get nervous.” He explains, and Atsumu sees the _fond_ look on his eyes.

Kita continued the stroke, his finger beginning to move faster, and Atsumu wasn't able to suppress a laugh. “Kita-san! It tickles!” He says but can't bring himself to pull away anyway.

A small smile forms on his lips at seeing Atsumu’s carefree laugh.

He doesn’t stop his finger, but gradually slows it down, and lastly presses onto the center of the palm again before finally pulling away.

“I think your nervousness is finally gone now,” Kita looks at him.

Atsumu smiles, breathing out relaxed. “Yes, Kita-san’s granny is amazing!”

He immediately misses the warmth of Kita’s finger on him though, so he clasps his left with his right hand, as if putting them together would keep the warmth there forever.

They stay quiet for a moment once again, but this time Atsumu doesn’t feel too bothered anymore. Kita was the first to break the silence again.

"Most of the time I'm sure about my thoughts and feelings," Kita starts to speak, "and whatever is in my mind comes out of my mouth as is."

Atsumu nods in agreement, thinking how blunt Kita can really be.

"But when you popped up out of nowhere earlier and the friend Osamu set up for this stupid situation turned out to be you, I don’t know why but somehow, I felt relieved. When you confessed your feelings earlier, for some reason I felt... happy. When you said you wanted us to stay here longer, I was really glad."

“Kita-san...” Atsumu says as he feels a glimmer of hope spring out inside him.

"I think this isn't like me to feel uncertain... but I'm not sure yet how I feel about you, Atsumu."

Kita looks at him, brown eyes even more sincere than they usually are.

And Atsumu just understands, and believes without any doubt.

“I really did enjoy my time together with Osamu earlier,” Kita pauses, his face showing clearly how he’s pondering over his thoughts.

He turns to look at Atsumu again.

“But right now, just talking with you like this makes me happy... makes me think how it would be nice if times like this would go on longer, even just for a bit.”

Kita shifts his eyes to the night sky above them. “I feel like there's something different when it’s with you...”

Atsumu’s eyes practically twinkle, as if reflecting the stars that witness this precious moment between them.

He’s happy.. so, so happy, and feels like he just couldn’t ask for anything more. He can feel the warmth from his hand envelop his whole body.

He doesn’t know when he started having feelings for Kita, but right now he thinks that he’s probably done it for a long time, being wholeheartedly content in just loving him in silence every day.

“Kita-san, thank you.” He’s grateful, more than anything else.

“I don’t want my confession to cause you any trouble, and to tell you the truth I don't expect you to give me any answer soon. Honestly, just hearing those words from you right now is already more than enough.”

He sighs. “I think… I _really_ like you a lot and I’d really just be happy to spend more time with you.”

Kita feels Atsumu’s happiness radiate off him, sending a warm feeling inside him.

He cannot help but feel the wish to agree.

"But Atsumu,” he calls, making Atsumu turn to look at him.

“You should ask me out ‘properly’ _next time,_ ” Kita smiles, his eyes closing to form crescent moons.

Atsumu's lips break into a smile, so wide it almost reaches his ears.

Ah damn it, he owes Osamu lots of _puddings and lunches_ for probably the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Kita's last line uses his signature line, "Chanto yannen" (Do it properly).  
> “You should ask me out ‘properly’ next time” is "Tsugi wa chanto sasotte yannen" in Japanese.
> 
> Anywayyy,  
> Suna, of course, took embarrassing video clips of jealous Atsumu while tailing the date.
> 
> Osamu shared to Atsumu the things he learned about Kita from the date, like family matters, some personal things like his favorite sea creature, favorite game at the arcade, favorite ice cream flavor, etc. He didn’t share the stories though, because he wants Atsumu to hear them straight from Kita instead.  
> (He’s the most supportive brother ever *cries*)
> 
> **Alternative Fic Title: Puddings and Lunches for Osamu**
> 
> This is my first work for AtsuKita! Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me your thoughts in the comments (bow)


End file.
